


Se você voltasse

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reza para Castiel sem saber se ele pode ouvir ou não.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se você voltasse

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa durante a 7º temporada. POV Dean.

"Oi Cas, eu não sei se você pode me ouvir de onde quer que você esteja, eu não tenho idéia do que acontece com anjos quando vocês morrem ,eu deveria ter pensado nisso antes, eu já vi tantos morrerem , mas foi só quando eu vi você entrando naquele lago que essa questão passou a me perturbar, eu espero que essas palavras estejam chegando a você de alguma forma. Eu ainda estou com raiva de você, de mim mais ainda, mas mesmo assim eu quero que você volte porque eu sinto a sua falta, acho que eu estou sentindo a sua falta até mesmo antes de tudo aquilo com o Crowley acontecer, desde que era só você, eu e o Sammy tentando parar o apocalipse, quando você estava se tornando humano. Se você voltasse assim eu te daria tudo que eu tenho a oferecer, o que infelizmente para você é quase nada. A primeira coisa que eu te daria seria torta, porque até onde eu sei você nunca comeu o que é um verdadeiro sacrilégio, e você deve adorar, você já gosta de hambúrgueres então você deve ter bom gosto, ou pelo menos um parecido com o meu. Se você voltasse como humano você precisaria trocar de roupa com mais frequência então você poderia usar as minhas até nós comprarmos algumas pra você, mas não se preocupa a gente mantém o sobretudo por nostalgia, eu tenho ele guardado na mala do meu carro esperando por você. Quando nós três estivéssemos viajando o Sam sentaria no banco de trás porque eu sou um pouco mais velho e você é ainda mais. Eu te ensinaria a zoar o Sam direito, te garanto que o meu humor é bem mais divertido do que aquele enoquiano que você curte. Eu te daria uma boa educação musical, te apresentaria a bandas como Metallica e outras de rock clássico, o Sam provavelmente te mostraria algumas das bandas indies dele, eu espero que isso não aconteça mas se você gostasse dessas eu estaria disposto a tirar o meu rock'n roll de vez em quando pra você ouvi-las, eu já consigo imaginar a cara de irritante satisfação que o Sam faria quando isso acontecesse ,mas eu não ia me importar tanto se isso te deixasse um pouco mais feliz. E poderia haver sexo, entre mim e você ,se você quisesse, provavelmente sua resposta pra algo assim seria não deve ser só a minha mente pervertida se manifestando de novo, mas eu estaria bem se nós nunca estivéssemos nada disso e você voltasse e fosse meu amigo de novo . Nós continuaríamos caçando mas as vezes eu iria dirigir até algum lugar que não tivesse nada haver com trabalho, algum lugar bonito e agradável que te fizesse se sentir bem. E eu estaria lá por você quando você voltasse e em diante, eu nunca iria embora. É pouco o que eu tenho a oferecer como eu já disse, mas talvez pra você seja o suficiente, então volte por favor, volte mesmo que não seja"


End file.
